The Bachelor
by the7hellhound7stilinski
Summary: Derek becomes the new star of the show "the bachelor" and stiles just so happens to be a contestant, read to find out more! ;) (may have sexy, smutty times towards the end) STEREK STEREK.
1. signed up and ready to go

**Well, fan fiction faithful...I got inspiration again and I hope its good because I thought it might be, I was trying to think of sterek fanfiction I havent already read (seriously I think ive read all of them) and it just came to me...Ive never read a sterek fanfiction based off of the tv show "the bachelor" so here you go (btw I don't exactly know if there really is a bachelor one but I looked to find one and I couldn't so please tell me if there is one)**

* * *

****Chapter 1~ Signed up and ready to go.

"so what exactly are you doing again?"

Stiles turns to Scott looking slightly annoyed at his best friends incompetents.

"For the ten thousandth time, scott, I signed up to be a contestant on that show The Bachelor!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Scott gives Stiles the look...you know, the look where his eyes get big and his head tilts ever so slightly to the left, yeah, that look.  
Stiles lets out a puff of air.

"I don't know man, I just...I see you with Allison, Boyd with Erica, Lydia with Aiden, and even Danny with Ethan for christ sake...I just get left out, I don't have anyone and no one in beacon hills seems to want to branch out and at least get to know me."

"Maybe it's because they already know you.." Scott smirks slightly.

"Shut up scott, I'm being serious."

Scott sighs and flops down on Stiles bed, watching Stiles pack his clothing and toiletries into a big grey duffel bag.

"Dude are you sure you want to do this? Your gonna be on tv and I've seen that show enough times to know there have been little to many men on the bachelor competing for a guy."

Stiles turns to Scott yet again, making flailing motions with his long gangly arms.

"Dude! I'm bisexual and this world is just gonna have to deal with it!"

"I know Stiles, its just...your gonna get a lot of attention."

"You and I both know I love that."

Stiles grins and zips his bag carefully.

* * *

Derek sets his bag down with a thud.

"You got everything, bro?"

Laura sits on the table directly in front of her brother and grins, Derek smiles slightly.

"Yes."

"you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really, REALLY extra sure?"

"Yes, Laura...now can you shut up?"

"Why should I when I know you dont have everything?"

Derek sighs.

"I know I have everything and-"

Derek stops speaking just as he sees his sister bring her hand from behind her back, shes holding a long strip of condoms, grinning like a mad women.

"what about these?..hmm, Derek?"

"What the hell? Laura, put those away!"

"You need to be safe.."

"Ung...fine, put it in my bag."

Laura cackles and shoves the condoms in Derek's duffel bag.

"I'm glad you decided to do this, do you know how many people signed up to be with you? Like a million..too bad only 25 made it through.."

"Hey, I hand-picked those 25 contestants to my liking thank you very much."

"Yea, yea...This years bachelor is gonna be a sausage fest thanks to you."

"your welcome."

Derek smirks.

* * *

**toon into the next chapter where we meet the contestants of the bachelor! i must sleep now because it is 1:12 AM. good morning. **


	2. First Impressions are everything

**omg. thank you guys for leaving reviews, it makes me happy...expesially since I was writing half asleep with droopy eye  
AAANNYWAY, here's the next chapter, fanfiction faithful, keep reviewing and keep shipping sterek.  
STEREK FTW (ps tell me what you think of this new season of teen wolf, I think its wicked awesome especially since Derek isn't dead and he is single again)**

* * *

Chapter 2~ First impressions are everything.

Finstock, the host of the show, stands up as much as he can in the limo. He looks even weirder and crazier in person than on tv.

"Okay boys and girls! its time for you to meet Derek Hale...dont screw up, especially you Greenburg...why the hell did he even pick you anyway? wait don't answer that, I don't feel like hearing your voice now."

Greenburg lowers his head with a frown, looking ashamed of himself.

Stiles raises his hand slightly.

"Huh sir? what should we-"

"Stilinski! shut it! it's a small limo, stop asking me questions!"

"But I just thought-"

"Shut. it."

Stiles sits back and lets out a frustrated huff and turns to the person to the left of him. Jackson Whittemore.

"Sup dude, Im Stiles." He holds out his hand.

"Listen..I would really appreciate if you didn't talk to me or touch me for that matter." Jackson looks disgusted.

"Well fine then." Stiles murmurs.

The limo comes to a stop and everyone looks towards the car windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sexy hot man they call Derek Hale.  
Derek used to live in beacon hills when he was young but then he disappeared suddenly, he just happened to be the next smoking hot bachelor.  
Needless tp say most people who signed up were a large population of beacon hills citizens as well as the rest of america.

"Well kids! here we are! we will start alphabetically, first up..Kate Argent!"

* * *

Kate walks up to Derek slowly, smirking.. Derek trys to hold back the frown willing its way to his face.

Derek doesn't even hear a word Kate says in her introduction, too focused on the anger and confusion rushing through his head..kate leans in to shake Derek's hand and hug him slightly.

"How did you get here? I didn't pick you." Derek hisses.

"what? you aren't happy to see me, Der'bear?"

"How. Did you. Get. Here?"

"It's easy to get what you want when your beautiful." Kate sticks her tongue in his ear before strutting away.

Derek stands there. stunned. and at a loss for words.

* * *

"Alright...well, how do you pronounce? umm...Stillinski?"

Stiles stands up as much as he can in the limo and starts to step out of the death trap when he falls on his face, getting his foot caught in the car door.  
Stiles scrambles to his feet as fast as he can, even on national television he's a total mess.

He laughs casually and brushes his suit off before offering his hand to the infamous Derek Hale.

"H-hey, Im Stiles, I enjoy video games such as world of warcraft and I love to learn new things...oh and I love to do research."

"Hello, Derek hale, It's a pleasure to meet you." Derek's face remains stiff and straight.

They shake hands and stiles walks towards the house, trying not to trip over his own feet. again.

If only he weren't so awkward!

* * *

**well that's all for tonight, folks. Im sleepy. 2:40AM. wink wink. XD I need sleep, I will never grow any more if I keep drinking so much coffee, and monster and monster/coffee. IM SO SHORT!**


	3. And let the show begin

**okay guys here we go, chapter 3, the shows about to start. there will be dates and heartbreak but sterek will ensue soon :) keep reading fanfiction faithful!**

**and to the person that waved at me in the responses *IM WAVING BACK LIKE A DYEING FISH XD***

* * *

Chapter 3~ Let the show begin.

"so...uh.."

"I go by Stiles."

"Ah, yes Stiles, so.. how do you feel about being on this show?"

Stiles tongue darts out to wet his lips as he thinks.

"Well, huh, Derek's hot...and..honestly Ive never watched the show because I always thought it was kind of stupid but hey! Here I am..right." Stiles laughs nervously.

The interviewer nods slightly.

"so huh...is this going to be on tv?" stiles asks.

"Yes, the questions will be edited out but your response will be aired."

"ah.."

Stiles sighs and twitches slightly in his chair.

"so, dude...can I go now?"

"yes, you are free to go, call in for an interview."

"sure thing!"

* * *

Derek walks into the room slowly, glancing at the bar and the men (with the obvious exception of Kate) one man smirks , he looks arrogant and self-absorbed.

"hey, Derek. I'm Jackson." He holds out his hand but one man, one Derek likes to call The-awkward-one-with-the-adorable-moles, flails as he trips into the room and he falls in between Jackson and Derek.

"Beat it kid." Jackson hisses under his breath.

Stiles cheeks puff out in defiance and he lets out a huff of air. "bite me."

"Oh I'll do more than bite you." Jackson's teeth clench in that oh-so-hot yet oh-so-douchy way.

Kate struts between them. "Alright lady's, you can shut up now."

Jackson looks appalled but at the same time fascinated by Kate. He would be.  
Kate turns to Derek and smirks.

"Can we talk alone, Der'bear?"

* * *

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

John Greenburg wrings his hands nervously and adjust his glasses. "B-but sir, he hasn't even-"

"Dont tell me what he has or hasn't done!" Finstock points at the interviewer.

"But sir-"

"What did I just say Greenburg? what the hell is-"

Derek and Kate come outside to the interviewing station.

"Do you mind if Derek and I get some privacy out here for a while?"

Finnstock runs a hand through his crazy hair. "yeah, sure, I could use a break...come on Greenburg..I have something else you can do.."

They leave.

Derek turns to Kate. "what?"

"I want you."

"not happening."

"why not?"

Derek's eyebrows raise. "why not?! because! you broke my heart, Kate!"

Kate makes a _pffftt _noise and bats her hand in a not-so-careing way.

"Im done with you, get out of my life."

Derek walks back into the building, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Greenburg whispers.

Finstock nodds, holding the camra towards Dereks retreating backside...although its hard to film inside of a bush.

* * *

**well I got bord so I wrote crap, sorry, there will be more funnies but first I need to find out what kind of things they do on the first day of the bachelor, please help, I know nothing of the show because I honestly hate reality tv!**


End file.
